


A good morning to you too

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Soulmates, loki may or may not be jealous over a beverage, tony just loves his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: The first words your soulmate speaks every day is written on your arm and while Loki is delighted that his soulmate was born after many years of waiting...His soulmate just won't shut up about about this certain beverage.





	A good morning to you too

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this yesterday sometime around midnight while going through a list with tons of soulmate AUs while procrastinating on the actual soulmate AU I'm writing for these two... I'm very good at focusing on one thing as you can see.
> 
> Also I have no idea how posting anything on AO3 works, so like I'm posting this as the trial so that in the end when I'm gonna start posting the bigger thing I'm writing I don't mess up lol Though I feel like I'll need a whole lot more time to understand the rating system;;

When Loki first saw words appearing on his arm he was delighted. After so many, many years his soulmate was finally born and he wept in joy that day. He would never admit that he did in the following years though.

Every day he would smile at the nonsense stuff his soulmate would say first thing in the morning, following how his soulmate slowly grew up and Loki took care not to let on just how much older than his soulmate he was, not wanting to scare his soulmates parents.

But things changed as his soulmate grew older and once the other had become 15 years old, Loki's soulmate stated very clearly what his priority was. Only one thing stood on Loki's arm since then and it hadn't changed in 10 years. 

His soulmate was 25 by now and Loki couldn't stress enough how his idiot soulmate has been saying the same thing each morning for straight 10 years now. There was not a single time where he said something different.

_"I need coffee."_

Like any other day Loki wakes up and stares at his arm. Yes, it is still coffee. Grumbling he mumbled: "Why can't you just stop with the coffee?!" 

The next day for the first time in 10 years the words changed. _"Cause you keep reminding me of it, sweetheart."_

Loki sighed exasperated at his idiots antics even as his lips quirked up slightly at this new development. "I hate coffee." 

He decides that maybe he doesn't want to ever meet his soulmate. But he knew, of course, that that was only a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly you could go so much more in depth with this, but for some reason my brain said coffee and yeah.
> 
> I also keep reading the title to this in just the most passive aggressive voice


End file.
